Episode 43: Jeff "Gone" Goldblum
Official description This week Chris and Nick don some custom callsigns to check out Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, become terrified by the high definition frog face of Zuma's Revenge, and almost steal Jeff Goldblum's shoes. As for Jake? He is only good at keeping people focused on the deep depression. Games Discussed Modern Warfare 2, Mini Ninjas, Batman: Arkham Asylum, Resident Evil 5, The Beatles Rock Band, Zuma's Revenge, Guitar Hero Cereal Prize, King Arthur's World, Gameloft's Entire Library, Fire Guy Synopsis "Synopsis of the episode go here" Notes Memorable quotes * "Like you know there's a house they've got like a porch, an indoor porch but you can see the old wall that used to be the outside of the house...You know... Oh, what? (Jake is getting confused about the Arkham manor)" - Jake YouTube Timestamps *01:27 — Bobby Kotick - Pessimism, fear, and skepticism take all the fun out of games *02:18 — Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - We want to try something new but not stray too far *02:51 — Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Responses from American and European journalists *06:09 — Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - A finely tuned console shooter *11:20 — Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - You shoot guys every second *12:24 — Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - It's super popular *14:37 — Mini Ninjas - You are a miniature ninja *16:24 — Batman: Arkham Asylum - Batman probably killed those guys *19:50 — Batman: Arkham Asylum - Sure are a lot of gargoyles *20:26 — Batman: Arkham Asylum - The cops in this game are useless *21:18 — Batman: Arkham Asylum - Writing, voice acting, and unintentional Adam West moments *23:03 — Batman: Arkham Asylum - Slow motion "fatalities" *26:05 — Self-Defense Video - Getting into a car by beating off a guy. No, wait. *26:48 — Resident Evil 5 - Playing co-op with Jesse Ventura with a refrigerator gun *32:42 — The Beatles: Rock Band - Chris is playing it exclusively *34:05 — The Beatles: Rock Band - Peripherals *35:30 — The Beatles: Rock Band - Jake's experience with the series *36:55 — The Beatles: Rock Band - Improvements over Rock Band 2 *37:46 — Zuma's Revenge - The wrote sequel that is horrifying in its unfamiliarity *38:59 — Quick Restarts - In Trials HD and other games *40:42 — Rock Band - High scores, moms, and Golden Grahams toy guitars *42:28 — Foreign Video Game-Themed Foods - Including Sam & Max pudding *43:37 — Batman: Arkham Asylum - A pastiche of genres *45:48 — Gameloft - Makers of Guitar Rock Hero and Zumar *47:33 — Guitar Hero 5 - Kurt Cobain, Johnny Cash, and a rad skeleton hand you a Pepsi *1:49:29 — Reader Mail - Left 4 Dead 2 - Idle Thumbs called it *1:50:43 — Reader Mail - Renting Games - It kind of sucks unless it's cools *1:54:31 — Reader Mail - Player Interactions - How they affect storytelling and mechanics *1:57:01 — Reader Mail - Nick and Jake - They're the same dude *1:59:25 — Reader Mail - Jake Made a Game - And I'm Jake Rodkin *1:59:25 — Reader Mail - Tarantulas - They ruined video games for some guy *1:59:46 — Reader Mail - Firefighter Game - One guy's game die that's actually pretty cool *1:32:05 — Batman Begins - Dr. Jackstraw the abnormal drug trafficker *1:35:09 — Wizards - From shoes to Verners' ginger ale *[1:40:58 — GoldBlast - Goldgamegold coolblast jeffgonegold coolcoolcoolgame